


History In Our Skin

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [14]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Desmond talks about how he died, Gen, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), its actually way less serious than i make it out to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Nile and Desmond hang out and talk about things. (Things being Desmond's Isu-provided scars)
Relationships: Desmond Miles & Nile Freeman
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	History In Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> More AC/OG Crossover! It's surprisingly fun to write
> 
> Whumptober Theme: Is Something Burning?  
> Prompt: Branded

"You okay Desmond?" Nile asked. Over the past couple of months of close quarters with the only other immortal from the same century as her, the two had grown close.

"Eh. Just.... thinking about this." Desmond waved his arm a little gingerly, and Nile could see the remaining scars of burn marks.

It looked like someone had branded him, but Nile didn't know what _with_.

"How'd it happen?" she finally asked.

"So, I gave you the short version right?"

"The Sparknotes, yeah. Genetically engineered by a pre-human civilization to be like, the top assassin in the world." Nile nodded. "Still weird, by the way."

"You're not wrong, it _is_. And it's _my_ life." Desmond sighed. He had a faraway look in his golden eyes. "The Apple did this. The Piece of Eden that I touched to save the earth from the solar storms back in '12 burned this pattern into my arm before the energy feedback killed me." He shoved his sleeve up further to show off more of the burns. "Fucking sucks."

"No kidding." Nile fell silent for a moment. "How long did it take them to find you?" She hadn't asked the question before and Desmond hadn't offered up an answer beyond "eventually."

"'bout six months. I'm. Good at hiding." Significantly longer than Nile's two days.

"I can imagine. You're good at spooking people, you know that?"

Desmond shrugged. "Yeah." He was still staring off into the distance. "I guess thinking I got raised by a cult when I got out made it easier to transition to _this_ ," he joked.

Nile stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

"Desmond," she started very seriously, "your life is so goddamn weird."

"Oh yeah, for sure," he agreed.

There was a moment of silence before the two cracked up. They laughed loud enough and long enough for Andy to poke her head in with an eyebrow raised.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Andy," Nile said, trying to contain her giggles. "Desmond's life is so fucking weird."

"It is!" Desmond agreed. "Boss, my life is so goddamn weird. Is this what adulthood is supposed to be like?"

Andy sighed. Her two youngest were good kids, but still kids. "Ask me that question next century," she said.

The two sucked in a breath, their laughter stopping abruptly. "Boss...." Desmond trailed off.

"Ask Joe that question next century," Andy backtracked.

"Right..." Nile frowned. She patted the spot next to her. "Tell me what it was like when Desmond was a baby," she said. "I wanna hear about his first missions with you guys."

The tension eased.

"Better than I thought he'd be, that's for sure," Andy said, dropping into the spot Nile had patted.

"Yeah?"

"Still didn't stop him from falling into a fruit stand in Vientiane." Desmond spluttered.

"Boss!"

Nile snickered.

Things would turn out okay.


End file.
